Different
by Maruriyan
Summary: Ketika semua orang menganggap ketampanan adalah hal positif, maka, bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, hal itulah yang membuatnya menderita... bad summary ! sho-ai, ooc, typo, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya... Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_**DIFFERENT**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto – san**

 **Warning : BL, SasuNaru, typo, mungkin OOC, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya**

" Brak... " laki – laki itu terjatuh ke belakang karena tendangan seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven dan kulit putih pucat, mengenai wajahnya. " KAU ! " teriak salah satu temannya. Dia mulai berlari ke arah pemuda berambut raven tersebut sambil membawa pipa besi. Dia mengayunkan pipa besinya ke arah pemuda itu, namun berhasil serangannya meleset karena pemuda itu berhasil menghindar. Setelah beberapa kali mengayunkan pipanya, dia kelelahan. Pemuda yang berambut raven itu juga terpojok. Dibelakang pemuda raven itu tembok. Ya, sekarang pemuda raven itu berada di salah satu gang kecil yang gelap dengan dua orang yang berusaha menyerangnya seperti biasa.

Laki – laki yang menyerang pemuda raven itu menyeringai, melihat lawannya terpojok. Kini, dia mengayunkan pipa besinya ke arah pemuda dengan kulit pucat dan rambut raven. Awalnya, pemuda itu bisa menghindar, tapi karena posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan , laki – laki itu berhasil memukul pelipis kiri pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terjatuh dengan darah segar yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. " Rasakan ini, dasar laki – laki sialan " kata laki – laki itu sambil memukul tubuh sang pemuda yang telungkup di tanah, dengan pipa besinya. Bau amis darah keluar dari tubuh sang pemuda yang terbaring di tanah sambil terus dipukuli. Samar – samar, pemuda itu bisa mendengar seseorang tertawa kesetanan. Perlahan, kesadaran pemuda itu menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam sebuah gang kecil nan sempit.

 _Untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini ?_

 _Untuk apa aku hidup ?_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala sang pemuda, disaat kesadarannya mulai menghilang. ' Hn, aku tidak boleh mati sekarang, setidaknya aku mati dengan cara yang lebih baik, bukan dipukuli hingga mati di gang sempit oleh orang bodoh. '

Saat laki – laki itu lengah karena tertawa, pemuda itu menendang kaki laki – laki yang bertubuh besar dengan tato di sekujur lengannya yang menjadi lawannya selama ini. Laki – laki itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke arah sang pemuda. Dengan cepat, pemuda raven itu berguling ke samping, lalu mengambil pipa besi milik laki – laki itu yang tergelak begitu saja saat laki – laki itu terjatuh. " Cih " pemuda raven itu mengusap ujung bibirnya yang sobek dan berdarah. Kini, posisi terbalik. Pemuda itu memukuli laki – laki tadi dengan pipa besi, mulai dari kepala hingga kaki. Laki – laki itu berteriak kesakitan. Entah mengapa, teriakknya membuat sang pemuda raven tersenyum, tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai sadis. Sekarang pemuda itu terlihat seperti iblis yang turun ke bumi untuk membantai manusia. Seringaian sadis, tubuh penuh darah dan memukul lawannya hingga mati. Ya, mati.

Tiba – tiba pemuda itu teringat akan kejadian itu. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pipa besi berhenti di udara. Untuk beberapa saat, matanya berkaca – kaca. " Kuso " umpatnya. Pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkan dua orang laki – laki ( satunya dengan keadaan sekarat ) bersama dengan pipa besi milik laki – laki itu.

Pemuda itu, atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah apartement kecil di daerah Tokyo. Sasuke berjalan ke rumahnya dengan memakai jaket hitam ber hoodie untuk menutupi luka di wajahnya. Sasuke berjalan sekitar 15 menit untuk mencapai apartementnya. Setelah menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai tiga, Sasuke pun tiba di depan apartement miliknnya. Setelah memasukkan sandi dan terdengar bunyi " klik " Sasuke membuka pintu dan memasuki apartementnya. Gelap. Itu kesan pertama Sasuke saat memasuki apartementnya. Tanpa berniat untuk menyalakan lampu yang saklarnya berada di dekat pintu, Sasuke pun berjalan di kegelapan menuju toilet. Dia sudah hafal dengan barang – barang yang ada di rumahnya, jadi walaupun gelap, dia tidak akan menabrak benda – benda atau tembok sekali pun.

Saat tiba di toilet, Sasuke menyalakan lampu lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang menurutnya menyilaukan. Sasuke pun melepaskan jaketnya. Kini, dia hanya memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana hitam selutut. Dia mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower dengan air dingin. Perih, itu yang dia rasakan saat air dingin mengenai luka – lukanya. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan membiarkan rasa perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke banggun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya ditambah kepalanya yang kini pusing. Sasuke mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di sebuah meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya. Pukul sebelas pagi. Untung hari ini Sasuke tidak bekerja jadi dia bisa beristirahat dan mengobati luka – lukanya.. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil air. Dia berjalan terhuyung karena tubuh dan kepala yang sama – sama sakit. ' mungkin ini karena aku mandi jam 2. 30 pagi ' pikir Sasuke tentang sakit kepala yang menambah penderitaanya. Setelah meminum air, Sasuke mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka – lukanya. Dia juga meminum obat flu dan obat sakit kepala. Setelah itu, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan tertidur.

Sasuke terbangun pukul 8.00 malam Karena perutnya kelaparan. Seingatnya, dia terakhir makan , kemarin, sebelum perkelahian itu. Sasuke berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas yang isinya hanya beberapa botol air mineral. Lalu, Sasuke membuka satu persatu laci – laci yang ada di dapurnya. " Hn " gumam Sasuke tidak jelas saat menemukan sebungkus ramen instan. Sasuke pun membuka bungkus ramen tersebut dengan kasar seperti orang kelaparan yang tidak makan berhari – hari, lalu mulai memasaknya. Sasuke memakannya dengan cepat. Setelah makan, Sasuke membawa piring dan panci kotor yang tadi digunakannya ke tempat pencuci piring. Sasuke termenung di depan bak pencuci piring. Hanya ada suara tetesan air yang keluar dari keran yang hampir dinyalakannya. Memory itu kembali. Saat anikinya masih masih disini. Biasanya, anikinya akan berdiri disini sambil mencuci piring setelah sarapan pagi dan bertanya tentang sekolah Sasuke, tidak lupa dengan senyuman khas anikinya itu. Tangan Sasuke mencengkram piring dengan keras hingga kuku – kukunya memutih. " Kuso, kuso, kuso" Sasuke menaruh piringnya dan berjalan ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Menatap langit – langit apartemennya yang kecil dan sederhana. Perlahan, Sasuke menutup matanya.

Setelah seminggu berlalu, Sasuke sudah siap untuk pergi ke universitas. Sasuke memakai jeans dengan baju kaos hitam polos dan hoodie biru dongker kesayangannya, tidak lupa dengan tas ransel hitam. " Ittekimasu " kata Sasuke setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Sasuke berjalan ke halte bus yang berjarak 500 meter dari apartemennya. Sebenarnya, badan Sasuke masih sakit akibat perkelahian sebelumnya, namun saat ini, kuliah lebih penting dari tubuhnya karena biaya kuliah ini adalah biaya yang dikumpulkan susah payah oleh Itachi dan ini adalah salah satu keinginan terbesar Itachi, untuk melihat adiknya lulus kuliah dan menjadi orang yang sukses. Sasuke duduk di halte bus sambil memainkan handphonennya. Tidak ada yang menarik di handphonenya, hanya ada beberapa game membosankan, apalagi Sasuke tidak memilki teman.

Awalnya, Sasuke ingin memiliki teman, namun karena dia miskin dan anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Sasuke, orang lain hanya menghina dan memanfaatkan kepandaian Sasuke. Lama – kelamaan, Sasuke menjadi orang yang pendiam, dingin dan dia juga tidak peduli lagi dengan sekolahnya. Saat Sasuke SMA, dia menjadi terkenal dikalangan anak perempuan karena sifatnya yang dingin dan penampilanya yang keren, tapi mereka hanya ingin menjadi pacar Sasuke dan membanggakan diri memiliki pacar yang keren diantara teman – teman mereka, berbeda dengan laki – laki yang ada di sekolahnya, mereka membenci Sasuke karena iri dengan kepopuleran Sasuke. Kadang – kadang mereka akan mengajak Sasuke untuk berkelahi, inilah yang lama – kelamaan menyebabkan Sasuke menjadi anak berandalan yang suka berkelahi, padahal, Sasuke tidak begitu suka dengan kekerasan. Satu- satunya orang yang bersama Sasuke selama ini adalah anikinya, yaitu Itachi. Itachi mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Bagaimana rasanya dimanfaatkan, dipukuli, dan dibully habis – habisan hanya karena mereka iri dengan kelebihan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Mereka hanya memandang kepintaran dan ketampanan Sasuke. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup di panti asuhan, tanpa kasih sayang ibu dan ayah, tidak memiliki teman yang bisa diajak bercanda di sekolah, dan rasa lelah setelah sekolah, lalu harus bekerja lagi agar bisa hidup, tidak seperti mereka yang hanya bisa merengek meminta uang kepada orang tuanya dan memamerkannya sebagai kekayaan mereka.

' Itachi, lagi – lagi aku teringat dengannya ' batin Sasuke. Kini Sasuke tengah berada di dalam bus yang akan mengantarnya ke Universitas Konoha. Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu dia menoleh ke luar jendela bus, memandangi kendaraan yang terus bergerak ke tempat tujuan mereka masing – masing. Sasuke melihat handphonenya. Masih 15 menit lagi untuk sampai di universitas. Sebuah tempat baru yang akan merubah hari – harinya.

Setelah tiba di Universitas Konoha, Sasuke memasang earphone di telinganya dan menggunakan hoodienya hingga menutupi surai raven dan wajahnya. Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat ke arah fakultas ekonomi. Setelah mengurusi beberapa hal di bagian administrasi, Sasuke pun berjalan ke sebuah kelas. Sasuke membuka pintu kelas itu, lalu berjalan masuk. Di dalam kelas, Sasuke melihat beberapa orang yang saling berkenalan. Sasuke hanya melewatinya, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Dia berjalan ke arah deretan bangku paling belakang. Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di pojok belakang sebelah kiri. Disana, hanya ada seorang laki- laki. Sasuke memperhatikannya. Laki – laki dengan surai blonde yang sedikit panjang hingga membentuk poni yang menjuntai ke bawah saat laki – laki itu membungkuk, membaca sebuah buku. kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya, dan tiga garis halus di pipi laki- laki itu. Dia memiliki kulit tan yang dibalut dengan kaos putih polos yang sedikit kebesaran dan jelana jeans biru muda. Sasuke memandanginya beberapa saat, hingga sang dosen tiba dan Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di samping laki – laki berambut blonde itu.

Setelah 1,5 jam mendengarkan dosen berbicara di depan kelas, pelajaran pun berakhir, dengan beberapa tugas esai yang dikerjakan di rumah. Sasuke mulai buku bersampul hitam polos dan alat tulis miliknya ke dalam ransel, lalu mengeluarkan earphone biru dongker. Sasuke memakai earphone itu, dan mulai memilih – milih lagu. Setelah beberapa menit, kelas hampir kosong, karena masih ada 2 orang di dalam yaitu Sasuke, dan laki – laki berambut blonde yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menyampirkan ransel miliknya dibahu kiri. sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar, melewati deretan bangku kosong. Saat tiba di depan pintu, sasuke memakai hoodienya untuk menutupi kepala. Sasuke hendak berjalan ke luar, namun dia merasakan tarikan pada ranselnya. Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat orang yang menarik ransel miliknya. Ya, orang itu adalah laki – laki dengan surai blonde tadi. " Eto... Sumimasen " kata laki – laki itu saat melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mengarah kepada dirinya. " Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Douzo yoroshiku " laki- laki bersurai blonde itu sedikit membungkuk tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari mata onyx di depannya.

Sasuke berbalik tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun, sebelum Sasuke sempat beranjak dari sana, Naruto mencegahnya. Kini, Naruto menarik hoodie Sasuke, yang langsung mendapat deathglare andalan pemuda Uchiha itu. " Apa maumu ? " tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah, sambil memandang lurus ke manik sebiru langit musim panas milik Naruto. " Maukah kau menjadi temanku ? " tanya Naruto sambil menatap lekat onyx Sasuke.

TBC

A/N : Halo minna –san. Etto... ini fic sekaligus cerita romance pertama saya XD jadi kalo ada yang salah, aneh atau apapun kekurangan lainnya mohon diingatkan lewat review XP. Oh iya, disini saya berusaha membuat karakter Sasuke yang menderita karena kepandaian dan wajah tampannya hahahaha... ok, mungkin itu sedikit aneh. Sekian kata – kata tidak jelas dari saya, akhir kata, saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang mau membaca fic gaje ini apalagi review, arigatou gozaimasu :3


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING

OOC, BL ( YAOI ), TYPO, ALUR TERLALU CEPAT, KACAU DAN MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN LAINNYA

SELAMAT MEMBACA XD

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menginjakkan kakiknya di Universitas Tokyo. Laki – laki dengan surai kuning cerahnya itu berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah berbicara dengan seorang wanita di bagian administrasi. Dengan memakai kaos putih polos lengan panjang dan di bagian lehernya yang sedikit kebesaran, sehingga mengekspos lekukan leher dan pundaknya yang mulus, celana jeans biru muda, dan ransel oranye tua yang senantiasa tersampir di bahunya, laki – laki bernama Naruto tersebut berjalan kek kelasnya sambil menunduk.

Awalnya, Iruka jii-san memaksa untuk mengantar Naruto untuk kekelasnya,namun Naruto menolak. Naruto tidak ingin orang – orang menatapnya aneh, karena di usianya yang tergolong dewasa masih ditemani oleh sang pelayan. Ya, Iruka adalah kepala pelayan Naruto. Namun, Iruka sudah Naruto anggap sebagai paman. Iruka begitu baik padanya. Selama ini, Iruka lah yang selalu menemani Naruto saat sang ayah tidak ada di rumah karena urusan bisnisnya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega setelah dia menemukan ruang kelas yang akan menjadi tempat untuk dirinya mendapat pelajaran pertama sebagai salah satu mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo. Sambil menarik nafas pelan, Naruto memasuki ruangan itu.

Ada beberapa orang yang sedang duduk berkerumun sambil mengobrol sesekali tertawa bersama. Naruto memeprhatikan mereka selama bebrapa detik, sebelum kembali berjalan menuju deretean bangku terbelakang. Naruto memilih untuk duduk di bangku belakang paling pojok, jauh dari keramaian tadi.

Jujur saja, Naruto sebenarnya ingin bergabung bersama mereka. Naruto juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman. Tertawa bersama, membicarakan hal – hal dari yang tidak penting sama sekali hingga hal – hal serius. Naruto benar – benar ingin merasakannya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, dia tengah menatap intens ke arah segerombolan orang tersebut.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ingin rasanya dia pergi kesana, memperkenalkan diri, dan berharap mereka akan menerima Naruto, apalagi menganggap Naruto menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereke. Namun, itu semua hanya imajinasi Naruto saja. Naruto benar – benar tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memulai percakapan dengan mereka agar tidak menimbulka kesan canggung.

Akhirnya, Naruto tetap duduk di bangkunya seorang diri, sampai akhirnya seorang laki – laki misterius datang menghampirinya. Awalnya, Naruto menatap laki – laki misterius itu dengan penasaran. Naruto bahkan tidak dapat melihat wajah laki – laki itu karena tertutupi oleh hoodie.

Laki – laki yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto sekitar 10 cm tersebut duduk tepat di samping Naruto. Naruto menunduk. Naruto ingin berbicara dengan laki – laki yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya, namun, Naruto tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya, Naruto Berpura – pura untuk membaca novel yang tengah terbuka di rasanya Naruto mengatakan beberapa kata – kata seperti kata – kata saat perkenalan mungkin ? namun, entah mengapa bibir Naruto terkatup erat.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Naruto. Tangan Naruto gemetaran saking groginya. Jantung Naruto berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Diam- diam, Naruto menyempatkan diri melirik sekilas laki – laki yang kini tengah melepaskan jaket hoodienya. Laki – laki yang Naruto inginkan untuk menjadi temannya.

Ya, Naruto tidak memiliki satupun teman di dunia nyata. Berbeda halnya dengan dunia maya, dimana Naruto menggunakan nama samaran dan memiliki banyak teman yang dilihatnya di internet.

Itu adalah salah satu akibat dari ulah sang ayah. Ya, ayah yang telah mengurungnya di dalam rumah sejak usia lima tahun. Ah, mungkin kata mengurung tidaklah tepat, namun ayahnya tidak pernah mengizinkan Naruto untuk keluar dari rumahnya walaupun hanya sehari atau beberapa jam.

Sejak usia lima tahun, tepatnya setelah kejadian itu, Naruto tidak pernah lagi ke luar rumah. Naruto menempuh pendidikan di rumah dengan memanggil guru privat. Naruto mengikuti home schooling. Disaat anak – anak yang lainnya pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar dan mendapatkan teman, Naruto hanya diam di rumahnya. Belajar dan terus belajar. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto. Ayahnya benar – benar mengisolasinya dari dunia luar.

Hanya ada Iruka jii-san dan beberapa maid dan butler serta guru – guru privatnya yang menemani Naruto. Iruka jii-san sudah Naruto anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya iruka jii-san hanya salah satu bawahan ayahnya yang paling dipercaya selain kakashi, yaitu tangan kanan sang ayah. Semua keperluan Naruto, mulai dari makanan, mengatur jadwal guru dan jadwal belajar dilakukan oleh Iruka jii-san. Menurut Naruto, jii-sannya yang satu ini sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya, karena ayah kandungnya, Minato lebih sibuk mengurus perusahaan hingga tak jarang meninggalkan Naruto sendiri hingga bebrapa hari atau ulan.

Naruto tidak membenci ayahnya. Saat usianya menginjak 11 tahun, Naruto sempat bertanya – tanya kenapa dirinya tidak boleh ke luar rumah. Naruto sempat menanyakan hal ini ke Iruka jii-san namun, jii-san nya mengatakan kalau ini adalah perintah ayahnya. Naruto pun bertanya kepada ayahnya namun, ayahnya bungkam. Naruto yang kesal dengan sang ayah, mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah, pergi untuk melihat dunia luar selain ruangan – ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Naruto benar – benar sudah bosan jika terus berada di rumah. Hei, dia tidak pernah kelaur dari rumah selama bertahun –tahun, bayangkan saja bagaimana membosankannya hal itu.

Namun, baru saja Naruto melewati pintu gerbang rumahnya, Minato -ayahnya- sudah tahu kalau Naruto akan melarikan diri. Naruto tidak tahu kalau ayahnya sudah menaruh beberapa cctv di sekitar rumah. Akhirnya, Naruto pun tertangkap oleh satpam rumahnya sendiri.

Saat itu, Minato benar – benar marah. Bahkan, Minato tidak segan – segan untuk memukul Naruto saat Naruto ingin membela diri. Naruto tahu kalau dia sudah melanggar perintah ayahnya namun, Naruto merasa tidak terima jika kebebasannya diambil begitu saja. Dengan perasaan kesal, Naruto masih nekat untuk melawan ayahnya. Walaupun rasa sakit di pipi Naruto masih terasa akibat pukulan ayahnya, Naruto tidak takut, bukan Naruto belum takut dengan betapa mengerikannya kemaahan sang ayah. Perdebatan ayah dan anak itu terjadi cukup lama. Baik Naruto maupun Minato tidak ada yang mau mengalah, bahkan hingga Naruto menangis tersedu – sedu, Minato masih tega mengunci Naruto di gudang yang sepi dan gelap.

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang tak dapat Naruto lupakan. Kemarahan ayahnya kali ini benar – benar membuatnya takut. Naruto terduduk di sudut gudang yang gelap dengan perut kelaparan. Naruto berusaha menahan rasa lapar sekaligus air mata yang kapanpun siap meluncur turun dari matanya. Satu lagi hal yang paling Naruto takuti, yaitu hantu. Ya, Naruto sering mendengar cerita hantu dari para butler ataupun maid yang ada di rumah – atau lebih tepatnya mansion – milik ayah Naruto. Naruto juga banyak mendengar atau menonton film hantu dari internet, hal ini membuat Naruto benar – benar percaya akan hantu. Malam itu, dengan perasaan sangat takut, Naruto menangis sambil berteriak dan menggedor pintu, meminta pertolongan siapa saja untuk membebaskannya dari dalam gudang tersebut.

" Konnichiwa minna- san " sapaan singkat sang dosen membuat Naruto tersadar dari salah satu kenangan masa lalunya yang cukup menakutkan. Naruto memandang sang dosen yang sedang menjelaskan, dan melupakan laki – laki yang berada di sampingnya.

Saat sang dosen selesai memberikan materi pelajaran, semua mahasiswa bersiap untuk keluar. Naruto sendiri masih duduk diam. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto mengikuti kelas dengan beberapa siswa lainnya. Sebenarnya, dulu Naruto juga sempat mengikuti tk saat usianya empat tahun, namun, Naruto hanya memiliki bebapa ingatan singkat tentang masa balitanya.

Setelah kelas hampir kosong, Naruto mulai mengemasi barang – barangnya – memasukkan note kecil serta alat tulis ke dalam tas oranye - tidak sengaja Naruto menoleh ke samping dan menemukan laki – laki yang dari tadi duduk di sebelahnya masih berada disitu. Perasaan gugup mulai menghampiri Naruto. Setengah bagian otaknya menyuruh Naruto untuk bertanya atau berkenalan ke lelaki itu, namun sebagian lagi menyuruh Naruto untuk pergi saja dari sini agar perasaan gugup ini menghilang.

Perdebatan batin Naruto masih terus berjalan, seiring dengan laki – laki yang menjadi objek perdebatan tersebut berjalan menjauh dan bersiap meninggalkan kelas. Naruto baru tersadar, saat laki – laki itu sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Dengan langkah cepat, lebih tepatnya berlari, Naruto berusaha menghampiri laki – laki tersebut.

Entah mengapa, dari sekian banyaknya orang yang ada di kelas, Narruto ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang laki – laki yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya. Seharusnya, bisa saja Naruto berkenalan dengan orang lain, siapa saja selain laki – laki ini. Namun, Naruto merasa kalau dia ingin menjadikan laki – laki dengan surai raven aneh ini menjadi temannya. Laki – laki yang diam, tanpa bicara dengan siapapun selama di kelas. Naruto merasa kalau laki – laki itu mungkin bisa menjadi temannya, karena dia tahu, bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki teman satupun.

Naruto menarik ransel hitam yang tersampir di bahu kiri sang surai raven. Laki – laki itu berbalik. "Eto... Sumimasen " ucap Naruto gugup.

Laki – laki dengan hoodie biru dongker itu berbalik dan menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari orang yang berada di depannya, makin gugup dan cemas. ' Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah ? semoga saja tidak ' batin menarik nafas. Dia sudah sejauh ini, tidak mungkin mundur lagi, atau berlari menjauh.

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Douzou yoroshiku. " ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk. Ya, dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam atau death glare laki – laki di depannya ini semakin parah. Naruto hanya ingin berkenalan dan memiliki teman. Itu saja.

Naruto pernah mendengar atau membaca, sebelum kau menanyakan nama orang lain, lebih baik kau memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Naruto mengatakan namanya tadi. Namun, laki – laki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tetap mengacuhkan Naruto. Laki – laki itu berbalik, seolah tidak peduli atau tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

Tidak ingin usahanya sia – sia begitu saja, kini Naruto menarik hoodie laki – laki tadi dan menghentikannya. Laki – laki itu berhenti, dan menatap Naruto tepat di matanya.

" Apa maumu ? " Ucapan laki – laki itu menyadarkan Naruto dari menatap mata onyx sekelam malam yang entah mengapa terlihat kesepian.

" Maukah kau menjadi temanku ? " ucap Naruto langsung ke inti. Kini, giliran Naruto yang menatap mata onyx laki – laki di depannya.

Sasuke terkejut. Selama ini, tidak ada yang pernah menawarinya sebuah pertemanan. Mereka hanya datang menghampiri Sasuke dan berbicara kepadanya saat mereka perlu saja. Tidak ada yang namanya teman di dunia ini. mereka semua hanyalah sekumpulan orang yang akan memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk kepentingan mereka masing – masing. Tidak peduli dengan perasaannya.

Sasuke yang sempat terkejut, mulai memasang ekspresi datar. Mungkin laki – laki ini hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang ingin memanfaatkannya. Namun, entah mengapa ucapan laki – laki dengan surai blonde cerahnya tadi membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit senang. Setidaknya, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar seseorang yang ingin menjadi temannya atau ingin memanfaatkannya, bertanya langsung kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menerima atau menolak tawaran pertemanan dari laki – laki yang ada di depannya. " Hn. " hanya satu gumaman ambigu yang berhasil lolos dari bibir si bungsu Uchiha ini. Sasuke berbalik, berjalan ke luar kelas, dan membiarkan laki – laki tadi berusaha menangkap maksud dari kata – kata, ah bukan, dua huruf ambigu Sasuke tadi.

Naruto sendiri, tanpa pikir panjang, menganggap jawaban Sasuke tadi sebagai ' iya ' entah darimana Naruto mendapatkan kesimpulan itu, yang pasti, Naruto ingin menjadi teman laki – lalki tadi, dan Naruto sudah mengatakannya. Yang penting laki – laki tadi bukan mengatakan ' tidak ' kan jadi Naruto bebas mengasumsikan jawabannya sebagai ' iya '.

Naruto berjalan di kira – kira dua langkah di belakang laki – laki tadi. Naruto akan mengikuti kemanapun teman barunya pergi. Lagipula, Iruka jii-san mengatakan kalau Naruto bebas untuk pergi kemana saja, asalkan Naruto pulang – tentu saja dijemput oleh Iruka – sebelum makan malam tiba. Dan sekarang masih tiga jam lagi sebelum makan malam, yang artinya Naruto memilii waktu tiga jam untuk mulai mengenal teman barunya, sekaligus teman pertamanya.

Sasuke terus berjalan diikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Sasuke sudah sadar akan hal itu. Ya, tentu saja dia sadar, Naruto terus berjalan didekatnya. Sasuke berjalan menembus kerumunan keluar gedung tempatnya belajar tadi.

Daun – daun pohon Sakura mulai berguguran. Ah, sekarang sudah dekat dengan musim gugur rupanya. Sasuke masih terus berjalan diikuti oleh Naruto.

Awalnya, Sasuke akan pergi bekerja di minimarket, tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu sebelumnya, namun, Sasuke yakin kalau sang manager atau atasannya pasti sudah memecatnya karena tidak datang bekerja selama tiga hari berturut – turut dan tanpa keterangan apapun. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, mulai sekarang, dia akan berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu lainnya, namun sebelum Sasuke mencari pekerjaan, dia harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap laki – laki blonde yang terus mengikutinya, bahkan, kini mereka sudah berada di salah satu jalanan sempit jauh dari kawasan universitas.

Sasuke hendak berbalik dan menghampiri Naruto yang berjarak lima langkah di belakangnya, sebelum seorang laki – laki dewasa yang berada di belakang Naruto berlari ke arahnya sambil menyeringai kejam.

Mata Sasuke membola. Laki – laki itu ingin melukai Naruto, bukan, sebenarnya laki – laki itu mengincar Sasuke, namun karena Naruto bersamanya, mau tidak mau, Naruto ikut terlibat. Tidak ingin membuat orang lain terkena masalah karena kesalahannya, Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto, sebelum laki – laki itu sempat melukai Naruto, laki – lai bersurai blonde yang pertama kali menawarinya sebuah ikatan yang bernama teman.

" Awas ! " teriak Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dan memutarnya, sehingga laki – laki yang tadi mengayunkan kayu berusaha mengenai tubuh Naruto malah mengenai Sasuke.

Laki – laki itu tersenyum, tidak dia menyeringai senang. " Hahahaha kena kau ! " laki – laki itu tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sasuke merasakan sakit dan perih di bagian punggung akibat pukulan tadi. Dengan emosi yang mulai meningkat, Sasuke menendang wajah laki – laki tadi, sehingga dia tersungkur ke tanah.

" Cepat lari ! " Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang masih terkejut akibat kejadian barusan. Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut, hanya pasrah pergelangan tangan kirinya ditarik oleh Sasuke. " Teme ! awas kau nanti ! " teriak laki – laki tadi.

Mereka terus berlari melewati jalanan sempit untuk menuju tempat yang lebih ramai. Naruto hanya menatap punggung Sasuke. Punggung yang tadi melindunginya dari serangan laki – laki aneh dan menurut Naruto gila. Seulas senyum terukir jelas di bibir Naruto. Mungkin, laki – laki yang Naruto belum ketahui namanya sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai salah satu temannya. Pemikiran itu berhasil membuat senyuman lima jari menghiasi wajah manis pemuda dengan surai blonde dan manik sapphire yang dihalangi oleh kacamata.

Mereka berasil keluar dari jalanan sempit itu. Kini baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tengah berusaha mengatur nafas agar tidak terengah – engah. Setelah merasa lebih baik, mereka pun berjalan diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka masih saling bergandengan tangan.

Sasuke terdiam tiba – tiba, membuat Naruto yang berada di belakangnya tidak sengaja menabrak punggung Sasuke. " Uh.. " Sasuke sedikit meringis akibat punggungnya yang masih sakit ditabrak oleh Naruto.

" Apa kau baik – baik saja ? " tanya Naruto cemas. Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah. Demi melindunginya, laki – laki yang baru saja menjadi temannya sudah terluka.

" Hn. Tak apa " Sasuke melepaskan jaket hoodienya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

" Pakailah. Aku tahu kau kedinginan menggunankan baju setipis itu " Sasuke mnatap baju putih polos yang cukup tipis yang tengah digunakan oleh Naruto. Ya, musim gugur kali ini cukup dingin. Sasuke tahu kalau laki – laki yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bodoh ini kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi dia terus mengikuti Sasuke di luar ruangan, selain itu, saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, terasa dingin.

" Eh ? aku baik – baik saja, lebih baik kau saja yang menggunakan jaket itu. " ucap naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada, mengisayaratkan kalau dia baik – baik saja.

" Turuti saja perintahku " Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

" Ba-baik " Naruto menjadi gugup akibat tatapan mengintimidasi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya, Naruto memakai jaket yang diberikan Sasuke. Tepat, saat Naruto memakainya, terdengar suara perut Naruto yang kelaparan. Naruto sukses memerah, menahan malu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus geli dan sedikit meremehkan mungkin ?

" Dobe. Ayo kita makan. " Singkat. Hanya empat kata singkat yang mampu membuat Naruto tambah malu sekaligus tersenyum senang sambil terus berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit, mereka tiba di salah satu kedai ramen. Sasuke memasuki kedari ramen yang bernama ramen ichiraku tersebut diikuti oleh Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar – binar. Ya, ramen adalah makanan favorit Naruto, namun, karena ramen sedikit berlemak dan kurang sehat, jadi Naruto jarang memakan ramen, karena menu rumahnya sudah diatu sedemikan rupa oleh Iruka, agar Naruto selalu makan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi.

" Irasaimase " ucap seorang laki – laki tua yang berada di belakang meja panjang. Laki – laki itu sedikit tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Ah... Sasuke – kun, hisashiburi desu ne, tumben kau kesini sambil membawa teman " ucap laki – laki itu sambil tesenyum yang membuat matanya menyipit.

" Hn. Aku pesan seperti bisanya dua " Sasuke duduk di depan meja panjang tadi dan diikuti Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan mata yang berbinar – binar menatap sekitar. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto datang ke tempat seperti ini. saking bersemangatnya Naruto tak henti – hentinya melihat ke sekeliling sambil tersenyum, membuat Sasuke yang duduk di sampinya mempertanyakan kewarasan Naruto.

" kau benar – benar dobe " Sasuke masih memandangi Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke mengatainya dobe sedikit merengut kesal. Dobe itu artinya bodoh, dan Naruto tidak suka kalau dia dibilang bodoh. Naruto ingin membalas Sasuke, namun, sebelum membalas Sasuke, Naruto sendiri belum tahu nama laki – laki yang berada di depannya. Ok, sebenarnya laki – laki pemilik kedai ini sudah menyapa Sasuke dengan namanya tadi, salahkan saja Naruto yang tidak memperhatikan karena sibuk menatap sekeliling toko.

" Huh... dasar teme " hanya nama itu – teme – yang terlintas di otak Naruto. Ya, hanya penjahat gila tadi yang sempat memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan ' teme' jadi, tidak ada salahnya Naruto memanggilnya teme.

Sasuke yang dipanggil ' teme ' oleh Naruto masih memasang wajah datar, sedatar tembok kedai ramen ini. " Memangnya kau tahu arti ' teme ' itu apa ? " tanya Sasuke yang mendapat gelengan singkat dari Naruto pertanda dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia ucapkan.

" Dasar dobe. Memangnya selama in kau hidup dimana huh ? " ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto makin kesal.

" Kau sendiri yang tidak memberitahuku namamu, lagipula laki – laki tadi memanggilmu ' teme ' dan aku rasa itu juga cocok untukmu " ucap Naruto dengan polosnya yang mendapat tatapan maut khas Uchiha Sasuke. Paman ichiraku – nama pemilik kedai ramen ini – tersenyum geli mendengar percakapan keduanya.

" namanya Uchiha Sasuke. " ucap paman Ichiraku sambil menaruh dua porsi ramen jumbo di depan mereka.

" Benarkah ? bagaimana paman bisa tahu namanya si teme ? dan terimakasih ramennya paman " ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar – binar menatap ramen yang penuh dengan berbagai macam toping di depannya. Naruto tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia memakan ramen.

" ya, dia adalah pelanggan tetapku. " ucap paman tadi sambil menoleh Sasuke yang sudah mengambil sumpit dan menggumamkan ' ittadakimasu '

" Selamat menikmati " ucap paman Ichiraku sambil tersenyum dan disambut anggukan mantap dan senyuman lima jari dari Naruto, serta ucapan ittadakimasu yang begitu bersemangat.

' slurp... ' Naruto meminum kuah ramennya dengan semangat. Ini sudah mangkuk kedua dan Naruto masih terlihat bersemangat memakan ramen. Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah selesai memakan ramen miliknya memilih mengamati laki – laki blonde yang terlihat begitu ceria mendapatkan ramen.

" hah... kenyang. Gochisousamadeshita " ucap Naruto dengan gembira membuat paman Ichiraku tersenyum kecil dan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya datar.

" Sudah selesai ? " tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang mengelus – elus perutnya yang membuncit.

" Hu-um " bertepatan dengan Naruto yang mengangguk, menjawab petanyaan Sasuke, Naruto mengambil smartphonenya yang dari tadi ditaruhnya di dalam tas.

" Huwaaa... gawat ! " teriak Naruto histeris saat melihat panggilan masuk berkali – kali dari Iruka. Ya, dia sudah berjanji akan dijemput oleh Iruka sebelum makan malam di depan gedung fakultasnya, dan kini, Naruto sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk ramen jumbo sebagai makan malam di sebuah kedai ramen, bukannya menunggu Iruka di depan gedung fakultasnya.

Sasuke berlalu meinggalkan Naruto begitu saja setelah membayar ramen yang ia dan Naruto makan. Sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk berbicara dengan Iruka lewat telepon sambil meminta maaf.

To be continue...

A/N : Konbanwa minna – san :D pertama saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca fic saya pada chap 1 yang lalu. Apalagi yang sudah mau mereview, favorit, dan follow. Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu / bungkuk – bungkuk. Saya bener – bener nggak nyangka ada yang ngereview apalagi sampe follow dan favorit fic ini. Arigatou gozaimasu minna, semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan XD


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Alur kacau, Typo, BL dan masi banyak kekurangan lainnya

Selamat membaca minna - san

Suara mobil yang berhenti di depan kedai ramen, membuat Naruto menoleh ke luar, dan mendapati laki – laki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai paman, tengah keluar dai mobil dengan wajah agak kesal.

" Naruto ! aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam di dekat kampusmu, dan kau malah disini. " Iruka berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan wajah sebalnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang senyum tak bersalah. Iruka sendiri sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri, bukan sebagai majikannya. Terlihat lancang memang, namun baik Naruto maupun Iruka merasa lebih nyaman jika seperti ini.

" Hehehehe... gommen ne Jii-san, aku lupa " naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum bersalah.

" Hah... sudahlah, yang panting kau baik – baik saja. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. " Iruka memandang Naruto sebentar, sebelum menarik tangannya ke dalam mobil. Naruto yang ditarik secara sepihak oleh Iruka hanya pasrah saja. Sebelum Naruto benar – benar meninggalkan kedai ramen Ichiraku, dia menoleh sebentar ke belakang. Melihat laki – laki yang tadi memberikannya ramen tengah tersenyum kecil ke pelanggan lain. Naruto melirik sekilas bangku yang didudukinya tadi bersama teman pertamanya. Ya, laki – laki dengan potongan rambut aneh yang berwarna raven, Uchiha Sasuke.

Awalnya Naruto sedikit kebingungan mencari Sasuke setelah Naruto selesai berbicara dengan Iruka di tepon. Sasuke menghilang begitu saja. Naruto pun menjadi khawatir. Apa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, sehingga teman pertamanya tega meniggalkannya di tempat asing ini seorang diri. Berbagai pikiran negative mulai bermunculan di pikiran Naruto. Namun, itu semua terhenti ketika melihat sebuah memo kecil yang terselip di bawah mangkuk ramen Sasuke yang masih di atas meja, karena paman pemilik kedai ramen ini masih sibuk mengurusi pelanggan yang lainnya. Naruto mengambilnya.

 _To : Naruto_

 _Aku pulang_

Sebuah pesan tanpa nama pengirim, namun Naruto yakin kalau itu milik Sasuke. Naruto segera mengambil kertas itu dan memasukknya ke dalam tas ransel miliknya yang berwarna oranye. Walaupun sekilas Sasuke terlihat seperti laki –laki pendiam dan membenci orang lain, namun sebenarnya dia adalah laki – laki yang baik.

Sasuke berjalan menuju apartmentnya seorang diri. Punggungnya terasa begitu sakit akibat pukulan laki – laki tadi yang menggunakan kayu. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ya, tubuhnya sudah banyak terluka akibat perkelahian tidak jelas. Biasanya sang kakaklah yang akan merawatnya. Mereka memilih tidak pergi ke rumah sakit, ok, lebih tepatnya Sasuke memkasa untuk tidak ke rumah sakit. Sasuke tahu, kalau mereka tidak memiliki uang yang banyak, bahkan memiliki uang yang cukup untuk makan hari ini saja Sasuke sudah bersyukur. Dia tidak ingin menambah beban sang kakak untuk membayarinya biaya rumah sakit yang tergolong mahal, karena luka – luka akibat pertarungannya.

Sasuke hanya terenyum kecut. _' Lagi – lagi Itachi '_ entah mengapa, kenangan bersama sang kakak, bisa terlintas begitu saja di pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sekilas orang – orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Musim gugur kali ini cukup dingin sehingga tak heran banyak orang yang memakai pakian yang cukup tebal. Sasuke sadar kalau hanya dia sendiri yang hanya memakai kaos hitam polos tanpa embel – embel jaket atau mantel. Ah, Sasuke ingat, tadi dia memberika jaket hoodie miliknya ke salah satu laki – laki yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

Sasuke hean dengan laki – laki itu dan dirinya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya ada laki – laki yang secara langsung mengatakan kalau dia ingin menjadi teman. Laki – laki itu bahkan mengikuti Sasuke selama berada di kampus. Awalnya, Sasuke bersikap dingin. Bahkan Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk memarahinya atau bekelahi dengannya agar laki – laki dengan surai blonde itu menjauh. Namun, semua pikiran buruk Sasuke terhenti ketika mengingat perkataan laki – laki itu _' Maukah kau menjadi temanku ?'_ kata – kata itu memiliki suatu kekuatan aneh yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa untuk menyalahkan atau memukul laki – laki yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

Naruto juga hampir saja terluka karena kesalahannya. Ya, memamng ada beberapa preman – preman tak jelas yang masih mengejarnya dan sialnya salah satu dari mereka muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah, karena hampir saja orang lain terluka kaena keasalahnnya, kaena itu, untuk menghilangkan perasaan bersalahnya, Sasuke memberikan Naruto jaket hoodienya dan juga mentraktinya ramen. Apakah hanya karena peasaan bersalah membuat Sasuke rela melakukan hal – hal seperti itu untuk orang yang baru ditemuinya ? Sasuke sendiripun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Ah, teringat dengan makanan, uang Sasuke sudah semakin menipis. Apalagi Sasuke sudah dipecat dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya di salah satu minimarket. Mungkin uangnya akan habis beberapa hari lagi. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus segera mencari pekerjaan lain, sebelum nanti mati kelaparan.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, kini dirinya sudah tiba di depan apartemen miliknya sendiri. Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mendapati keadaan yang gelap gulita. Tangannya meraba – aba dinding rumah utnuk mencari saklar lampu.

' _Tek '_

Suara saklar yang ditekan terdengar disusul dengan cahaya lampu yang membuat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang tiba – tiba.

" Tadaima " ucap Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

Sasuke berjalan ke toilet untuk membersihkan dirinya. setelah mandi, Sasuke memillih menggunakan celana pendek hitam dan tidak emmakai baju. Ya, dia haus mengobati luka yang ada di punggungnya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke yang tidak dapat melihat luka yang ada di punggungnya terpaksa mengobatinya secara asal. Setelah selesai dengan acara ' mengobati punggung secara asal ' Sasuke memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas – tugas kuliahnya yang baru saja diberikan tadi oleh sang dosen. Pukul 12.00 malam, Sasuke tertidur pulas dengan tugas yang masih berserakan di kamarnya.

' Drrrttt... drrrttt ' getaran handphone Sasuke yang berada tepat di sampingnya, membuat Sasuke terbangun. Dengan mata yang masih menagntuk, Sasuke melihat jam.

' Pukul 6. 00 pagi ' batin Sasuke sambil mengucek – ngucek matanya berusaha menghilangkan kantuk. Sasuke pun bangun dan merapikan tugas – tugasnya yang masih berserakan. Tepat pukul 7.00 pagi, Sasuke sudah rapi dengan jaket tanpa hoodie miliknya yang berwarna hitam dan tas ransel di punggung. Pagi ini, Sasuke akan berusaha untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai pengantar susu atau Koran yang biasanya diantarkan pada pagi hari. Bayarannya memang tidak terlalu besar memang, namun, setelah selesai bekerja Sasuke akan langsung diberikan uang. Itu membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk melakukan pekerjaan tersebut.

Setelah melamar pekerjaan sebagai pengantar susu dan Koran di pagi hari. Dan Sasuke diterima, laki – laki dengan headphone yang melekat di telinganya berjalan menuju kampus. Di perjalanan, tak jarang beberapa orang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. Mereka melihat Sasuke seolah – olah Sasuke itu artis atau model terkenal. Sasuke tidak peduli, bukan, Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan memakai headphone sehingga kepanay menjadi lebih tenang, daripada mendeathglare orang- orang yang menatapnya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke bisa saja bekerja sebagai model atau actor. Namun, Sasuke tidak mau dan tidak akan melakukan kedua pekerjaan tersebut. Sasuke benci menjadi popular. Dikerumuni banyak orang yang hanya mau melihat kelebihanmu, mengatur hidupmu seenak mereka dan yang lebih parah lagi mereka tidak mau menerima kekuranganmu. Ya, sedikit saja ada hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka, hal itu akan menjadi topik gossip yang sangat menarik. Sasuke benci dengan dunia yang seperti itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kampusnya yang berjarak cukup jauh. Hari ini dia tidak menaiki bus. lagipula, Sasuke masih memiliki cukup bayak waktu sebelum kelas pertamanya dimulai.

Sasuke tiba di universitasnya tepat pukul setengah Sembilan pagi. Sasuke berjalan melewati taman universitasnya yang dipenuhi daun – daun yang berguguran dan beberapa ranting pohon yang berserakan. Beberapa orang lagi – lagi menatapnya. Inilah yang Sasuke benci jika harus berjalan keluar rumah tanpa menggunakan hoodie. Tatapan orang – orang yang saling berbisik maupun terkiki kecil di dekatnya yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Disaat seperti ini Sasuke merasa menyesal memberikan hoodienya kepada Naruto kemarin. Sebenarnya, Sasuke masih memiliki dua atau tiga jaket hoodie yang lainnya di apartemennya, namun semuannya masih belum dicucu maupun kotor.

Sasuke memilih pergi ke perpustakaan. Mungkin di perpustakaan tidak aka nada orang – orang yang menatapnya karena setahu Sasuke, perpustakaan cukup sepi. Palingan diisi beberapa orang yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah atau orang terlalu rajin, sehingga sempat membaca – baca buku yang ada di perpustakaan.

Dan disililah Sasuke sekarang. Terdiam di depan salah satu rak buku yang menjulang hingga langit – langit perpustakaan. Menatap laki – laki dengan senyum lebar yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa hoodienya yang terlipat rapi dan Sasuke yakin kalau itu sudah dicuci bersih.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar jaket yang ada di tangan laki – laki berkulit tan tersebut dan memakainya. Sedangkan laki – laki berkulit tan dengan nama Naruto, sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba – tiba menyambar jaket hoodie yang berada di tangan Naruto. Ya, jaket hoodie itu miliknya, jadi tidak salah kalau dia mengambilnya kembali. Bahkan, Naruto memang berniat untuk mengembalikannya.

Setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya, Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

" Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin " Ucap Naruto sedikit membungkuk yang dibalas dengan gumaman 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di perpustakaan yang memang disediakan untuk para pembaca buku. Naruto yang sedri tadi sibuk memilih – milih buku, mengikuti si bungsu Uchiha ini untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang tepat berada di depan Sasuke. Naruto membawa beberapa buah buku yang cukup tebal. Kira – kira 300 hingga 500 halaman.

Naruto mengambil sebuah novel yang beada di tumpukan buku – buku tentang ekonomi dan juga beberapa novel – novel lainnya. Naruto memilih utnuk membacanya sambil menemani Sasuke yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku mengenai dunia perekonomian yang ditemani headphone biru dongker yang masih menempel di telinganya.

Selama seharian Sasuke berada di kampusnya, kemanapun dia pergi pasti selalu diikuti olehlaki – laki yang bernama Naruto. Naruto berjalan kira – kira tiga langkah dibelakangnya sambil menunduk. Surai blonde Naruto yang cukup panjang menutupi kening laki – laki tersebut. Naruto bahakan terus mengikutinya selama beberapa hari kemudian, yang membuat Sasuke semakin merasa tidak nyaman dan kesal. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke diikuti oleh Naruto kemana saja. Mulai dari di dalam keas, kantin, perpustakaan, ruangan dosen, bahkan hingga ke toilet

Sasuke sendiri merasa sedikit risih jika diikuti seperti ini. Akhirnya, Saat mereka tepat berada di sebuah taman yang cukup kosong, Sasuke berhenti dan menemukan Naruto di belakangnya.

" TIdak bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku ? " tanya Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Dari tadi, Sasuke merasa aneh diikuti seperti ini terus. Bukan berarti laki – laki ini bisa bersikap seenaknya setelah Sasuke bersikap sedikit baik kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan dalam beberapa hari saja, laki – laki blonde ini membuat Sasuke memilki beberapa alasan untuk membencinya.

" Eh ? " Naruto spontan saja terkejut. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi tidak nyaman, atau membuat Sasuke membencinya. Naruto hanya ingin bersama Sasuke. Layaknya teman – teman yang lainnya. Saling bercengkrama satu sama lain membahas apapun mulai dari yang tidak penting seperti basa – basi atau hal – hal penting seperti materi kuliah. Lagipula mereka satu fakultas dan satu jurusan jadi, itu membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke memiliki beberapa topik untuk dibicarakan.

" Ma- maafkan aku... aku benar – benar tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu, sungguh. " Ucap Naruto sedikit terbata. Sedikit takut dan bersalah serta rasa khawatir akan Sasuke yang mungkin saja membencinya mulai berdatangan menghampiri pikiran Naruto.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar andalannya. Meski laki – laki di depannya ini sedikit gugup dan merasa bersalah, Sasuke tidak peduli, lagipula itu juga salahnya karena mengikuti Sasuke. Masih banyak orang – orang di luar sana yang bisa diikuti atau dijadikan teman, bukan hanya Sasuke seorang.

" Jangan mengikutiku lagi karena aku bukan temanmu " Ucap Sasuke dingin dengan nada rendah.

Deg.

Naruto tercekat. Entah mengapa, sikap Sasuke kemarin yang begitu baik bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam satu hari. Naruto tidak tahu kalau mengikuti Sasuke merupakan sebuah kesalahan yang begitu fatal.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Dadanya menjadi sesak. Bahkan, selama beberapa detik, Naruto lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk membuat Sasuke kembali seperti semula. Seperti kemarin saat mereka memakan ramen bersama.

Sasuke berjalan ke depan. Melewati Naruto yang menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya karena perasaannya masih kacau antara sedih, bingung dan kesal. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Naruto, Sasuke berhenti saat mendengar suara laki – laki blonde yang membuatknya tercekat.

" Gomen ne... mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengikutimu atau memaksamu menjadi temanku lagi. " Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman aneh. Sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan. Ya,senyuman sedih dan juga tubuh yang bergetar.

" Dan terimakasih untuk yang beberapa hari ini. Aku menjadi tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman, walaupun hanya sesaat " Naruto masih memasang senyuman palasunya yang entah mengapa membuat perasaan Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi kacau. Seperti ada suatu hal yang menyangkut di dadanya. Sesak dan juga sakit.

Lagi – lagi Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan perasaan mengganggu di hatinya, sedangkan Naruto sendiri menatap punggung Sasuke dengan perasaan yang tak dapat dikatannya.

TBC

A/N : Konbanwa minna – san

Ini dia chap tiga dari fanfic yang semakin hari semakin hancur dan gaje. Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah memfollow, favourite maupun mereview di chap satu atau dua. Gomenne , reviewnya akan saya balas besok, karena hari ini mata saya udah gak kuat lagi. Mungkin ini masih banyak typo atau alur yag kacau, tapi saya masih nekat publish. Oh ya, saya akan hiatus dua minggu kedepan untuk fokus UAS dulu. Gomennasai minna- san . Akhir kata, Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca sampai sini. Hountou ni arigatou gozaimasu / bungkuk - bungkuk


End file.
